Quirin
Quirin is the leader of the small village of Old Corona on the mainland of Corona and Varian's father in Tangled: The Series. Role in the series Season one Quirin is a close friend to Corona's king, Frederic. He also worries for his son, as most of his inventions lead to trouble, sometimes life-threatening, despite being well-meaning intentions. As the number of the black rocks continued to grow to the point of destroying his village, he promised the villagers that he would alert the King of the predicament. Varian went with him to Corona and saw his father lying about the state of their village, causing him to believe that Quirin was running away from their problem. Quirin saw this and told Varian to, once again, stay away from the rocks and refrain from interacting with them; in which Varian disobeyed. Before Quirin caught Varian in the act, he took a quite look through a hidden trunk that contains items from his secret past, along with Quirin taking the time to look at the family portrait of him, his wife and Varian was a baby. When Quirin got sealed in the amber that was caused by Varian using an alchemical solution on the rocks, along with the letter that he had written to his son, Varian, embittered by Rapunzel's decision to save Corona over Quirin, had made it his mission to save him, no matter who or what got in his way. After receiving a later from Varian in "The Quest for Varian", Rapunzel sees what has happened to Quirin and begins to blame herself for not being able to help him when Varian first asked for her help to save him. In "The Alchemist Returns", Varian steals the magic golden flower from Corona Castle and puts it on his drill in an attempt to free Quirin from the amber, only for it to fail, but was still able to come to the concussion that the flower's magic are now within Rapunzel. In "Secret of the Sun Drop", it is revealed in a flashback that on the night of Rapunzel's birth, prior to Frederic's acquisition of the Sun Drop Flower, Quirin had warned the King against removing the flower, would cause unimaginable consequences. In the present, Varian uses Rapunzel's hair as the tip of his drill in his second attempt to free his father, only for it to fail once more. After Varian's defeat, Frederic vowed to find a way to free Quirin and help his son. Season two In the prologue of "Beyond the Corona Walls", it is revealed that Quirin once served King Edmund alongside his associate, Adira. After the black rocks ravaged their kingdom, rendering it uninhabitable, both Quirin and Adira were ordered to leave and keep anyone from finding the opal responsible for the devastation. In "Rapunzel and the Great Tree", it's revealed that Quirin and Adira served under King Edmund as part of a small group called the Brotherhood, known to be his most trusted and skilled warriors. In the past, shortly after King Edmund's failed attempt to destroy the Moonstone, Quirin and Adira discuss the situation as the king becomes bedridden. Quirin agrees the Moonstone must be kept a secret and reminds her it's their duty to guard that secret and up hold King Edmund's dying wish. Adira disagrees and believes the solution is to locate the Sun-Drop to neutralize the opal's power. However, their discussion is interrupted by Hector, a fellow member of the Brotherhood, who strongly disagrees with Adira and believes the Sun-Drop to be nothing more than an urbane myth. Hector proceeds to threaten Adira if she chooses to seek out the Sun-Drop, warning her if they meet again, friend or foe, he will end her life. In the present day, when Adira reveals the Brotherhood's existence to Rapunzel and her friends, she confesses Quirin is a member. In "Destinies Collide", a flashback shows the Dark Kingdom being evacuated since the kingdom is no longer safe or inhabitable. King Edmund orders everyone to leave and never return. Quirin and a young servant woman remain at King Edmund's side, but question if he is sure about his decision. King Edmund remains firm that everyone must leave. Quirin proceeds to witness the servant woman retrieve King Edmund's infant son who will also be sent far away from the Dark Kingdom to be kept safe. Afterwards, Quirin, Adira and Hector are later seen leaving the Dark Kingdom and go their separate ways to ensure the Moonstone continues to remain a secret from the rest of the world while King Edmund remains behind to continue his family legacy to protect the opal. Season Three In "Rapunzel's Return", Quirin was mentioned a few times and had a chemical named Quirineon after him by Varian. At the near end of the episode, he was finally free from the amber when Rapunzel used the Moonstone Incantation. Following Varian's success in stirring Rapunzel from her trance, he proceeded to embrace his father. As Varian inquired about Quirin's letter, which had disintegrated, he just smiled and said that he is proud of Varian and always has. He and Varian joined the others in celebrating Corona's liberation afterward. In "Be Very Afraid", Varian has a nightmare about Quirin being resealed in the amber while the angry people of Corona tell Varian that it is his fault as he tried to reach for Quirin's stretched out hand, until Varian wakes up from his dream. Afterwards, Varian goes outside to find Quirin safe, free and happy as he wishes his son a good morning while pushing a cart. With the nightmare still fresh in Varian's mind, the new red rocks causes Varian to see terrifying visions of Quirin calling out to his son for help, while the amber is once again re-casing him in it. After Rapunzel and Varian defeat the red rocks, Quirin is seen standing beside Varian as the people that were mean to him earlier thanking his son for saving the day; which makes Quirin proud to be Varian's father. Once Cassandra got her hands on a magical stone in "Race to the Spire", she uses its power and connection to the Brotherhood in order to control the minds of its members, like Quirin. As his eyes and the mark on his hand glowed blue after Cass awakened the stone's power, and from the way Quirin smiled after Varian says hello to him, without noticing anything different about him, it's unknown if Cassandra's corruption has been passed onto him. Trivia *The mark on Quirin's left hand is the emblem of The Dark Kingdom. It was featured invisibly on the shadowy figure's hand at the ending scene of Tangled: Before Ever After and also on Adira's hand seen at the end of "Secret of the Sun Drop". Gallery What the Hair 29.jpg Queen for a Day 19.jpg Queen for a Day 48.jpg|Quirin plans to lie to Frederic Queen for a Day 34.jpg Queen for a Day Quirin's Secret.png|About to look in a hidden chest Quirin with his family.png|A portrait of Quirin with his wife, and baby son Queen for a Day 33.jpg Queen for a Day Quirin's Secret 3.png|The Brotherhood mark on his hand Queen for a Day 35.jpg|Quirin pushes Varian clear of the amber Queen for a Day 36.jpg Queen for a Day 46.jpg Queen for a Day 47.jpg Quirin Sealed in Crystal.png|Sealed in amber The Quest for Varian 36.jpg The Quest for Varian 35.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 56.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 26.jpg|Quirin warning King Frederic in a flashback Beyond the Corona Walls 37.png Beyond the Corona Walls 32.jpg|25 years ago Quirin and Adira.png Quirin being freed.png|Quirin is freed Varian319.png Quirin hugs Varian.png I'm so proud of you.png Varian334.png Varian336.png Be Very Afraid (60).jpg Be Very Afraid (56).jpg Race to the Spire - Varian and Quirin.jpg Race to the Spire (16).jpg|Under Cassandra's control References Category:Characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Warriors